Naruto: Our Side Of The Story
by Fadedpawsteps
Summary: Enter The Young Kunochi's Minds As They Go Through Love, Action, Fear, Tears And The Confusing Minds Of Teenage Boys! KibaHina NaruSaku ShikaTema SaiIno NejiTen With Hints Of NaruHina ShinoHina NejiHina SasuSaku LeeSaku LeeTen Rated For Later Chapter
1. Called To The Hokage's

**POV Changes. Name Tells You Whose POV It Is Lol**

**Sakura**

I walked through Konoha slowly, taking in every aspect of the village that had almost been destroyed so many times. It was only now, when the threat was strong that I realise how much everything, and everyone here means to me. All the houses, so easily fitting in amongst each other, shops and stalls dotted in between them. All the beautiful flowers.

Everything.

"Sakura" I hear a voice call out from behind me.

_If he's come to ask me out again I'll..._ I think as I turn to face the ever-annoying Naruto "For The Last Time Naruto, I Don't Want To Go Eat Ramen With You!" I call out dissmissivly

"Umm, no Sakura. Although that would be great too... Only Grandma Tsunade has sent for us, we've got a mission"

I go red in the face. _I'm always jumping to conclusions. I bet he thinks I'm really full of myself now!_ "Oh great!" I call "We havn't has a mission for ages!"

"Yeah and it'll be expecially great since it's just the two of us!" Naruto

_Great... _Before I know what I'm doing I smile and go even redder _What the hell Sakura _I think _What are you, turning into Hinata or something?_

Naruto is walking front of me and I slap my forehead into my hand. _Why did I smile like that, I bet he's gone and got the wrong idea_.

Before anytime has passed we're both standing outside the fifth Hokage's door. I gaze at the door frame taking in the intracate designs_. _

_Geez.. How does anyone find time to do this sort of thing, let alone patience_! I sigh inwardly

I go to knock lightly on the door, but Naruto beats me to it. Rapping loudly on the wood he groans and without waiting for a reply opens the door. As I gaze inside I come to see not only the faces of Tsunade and Kakashi, but also those of two people I certainly did not expect to see.

**Hinata**

"So I'll escort them to their client then leave immeadiatly to be back in time to take the patrol to The Village Hidden In The Sand" Kakashi was muttering from his open book. I look more closely at the pink and lime green cover trying to make out the name...

_No good. _I think to myself _It's angled too far down, but I can take a pretty good swing at the type of book it is!_

I hear a loud banging on the door from behind me, _It must be the others that'll be joining us!_

I turn my head slowly, keeping in time with Kiba's movements. Tsunades looks up exasperatedly and Kakashi lifts one eye from his book. The door swings open and a tuft of yellow hair appears.

_N-Naruto? _Everything seems as if it's slow motion, the door keeps coming my way and more and more of Naruto appears from behind the door. The light was bouncing off his nose, _the light makes him seem so much cuter, if that's possible _I thought secretively. Then a wave of pink appears. _Saku-_

I feel something hard hit my nose and I fall to the floor, a purple haze appearing around the edges of my eyesite

_Damnit Hinata _I scold myself _You genrally move away from a door thats swinging towards you!_

Rainsing my hand to my nose I sniff, _Thank god, I don't have a nosebleed, that would just make it even more embarissing!_

Kiba drops quickly with me and peers curiously into my face. He speaks the words I think.

"Hinata. Trying to kiss a moving door isn't fun you know!" He jokes

"I-I wasn't kissing the door Kiba-kun!" I stammer. Not knowing what to do I put my fore fingers together and twidle them while trying to think of a comeback. I feel it hot under my skin, my face getting redder and redder.

_Great, I've turned into tomato again! As if I wasn't red enough... But still, a mission with Naruto! Even if Sakura will be there too, I can put up with it to see Naruto work. That's enough for me._

"Wha- Why are you two here?" Naruto exclaimed as he looked down at me and Kiba

"You could at least apologise to Hinata" Kiba growled. I could feel his hand on my back, it wasn't comforting like that of a friend. More possessive, It made me shiver.

_Why is his hand on my back? _I though confusedly _He always gets so much more serious when Naruto is around!_ I turn to Kiba and stammer.

"Um. N-No. D-Don't worry N-Naruto-kun. I shouldn't have stood behind the door" I bowed

Kiba glared at me, he obviously wasn't going to bow. _Now I get it. He's not possessive. He just doesn't want Naruto to look down on our team!_

"Err, yeah Hinata. Umm it's not the best idea" Naruto said in a slightly confused, but also annoyed voice. "I thought you said it was a two man mission!" Naruto glared at Tsunade


	2. A Mission And A Bath

**POV Changes. Name Tells You Whose POV It Is Lol**

**Sakura**

_Grrrrrrr... Who are you calling a man brush-head!? I_ growled to myself as I glared at Naruto. Then I turned my gaze downwards to Hinata and Kiba. Smiling I whispered the sorry that Naruto wouldn't and lent over to help Hinata up. _We'd never been close, only remotley friendly_ so it still didn't suprise me when Hinata waved my hand away, blushing all the while and got to her feet.

_I was only trying to help _I thought, slightly annoyed _but I suppose nothing's really changed._

As my gaze lifted away from two of them members of team 8 I saw Tsunade getting to her feet.

"Naruto, I never said that... Well I didn't promise it." Tsunade spoke confidently from behind her desk.

"But.. Grandma Tsnuande that's just-!" Naruto began to whine.

"I told you don't call me Grandma! Plus this may not seem like a very exciting mission to you so I figured I'd have to find a reason for you to want to go. I knew you'd go if there was the prospect of being alone with Sakura"

I could feel myself getting redder, a hot flush of embarissment coursing through me. _Why am I embarrissed? It's only Naruto, I've known he likes me since... Since forever!_

I was about to say something to deter the comment when Tsunade continued. I could see Hinata out of the corner of my eye looking at the floor, _she seems quite sad, expecially after Tsunade said that. But then again she did just get a door slammed into her face! Who wouldn't be a little down?_

"Although not particually thrilling this mission is important for us to keep the friendship between Kohona and The Village Hidden In The Mist. At the moment they are an alley we cannot afford to lose! What with the threat from those rogues we cannot let her travel alone." Tsunade glared at the four, making sure they'd taken it in.

_Naruto's strangely quiet, for once thank God. Maybe Tsunade's got him thinking about a slightly bigger picture than ramen and flirting!_

"A girl? We are helping a woman get there?" Naruto inquired "How old is she?"

_Nope, still not thinking about the bigger picture!_ Sakura sighed inwardly _same old Naruto._

"Go!" Tsunade barked.

**Temari**

I heard the alarm clock screaming at me, calling me roughly from mysecret haven. As my dreams drifted slowly away and my eyes began to open the ceiling of my room came into focus. When I was a kid she had demanded that my father and I paint the night sky on it. _That was before he died... _I thought remembering my father. _The stars are fading now, maybe I should go over it soon._

I longed to stay there for much longer, so I could trace the picture with my eyes but there was still a noise ringing in my ears.

_Damn alarm clock! _I cursed silently _Go to hell _I slammed my fist down on it, refraining from breaking it. I knew she'd need it again tomorrow if I was to stand any chance of getting up.

I rolled out of my bed, dragging the duvet down with me. I slipped slowly downwards untill my face came into contact with the cold marble floor. _Geez, why marble. Marble's freezing _I cried inwardly jumping quickly up. I danced around on my toes so my feet wouldn't get too cold. Picking up my duvet and slamming it onto my bed I edged my way towards the bathroom, grabbing my slippers en route.

_Ahhh the warmth of fluffy slippers _I smiled. Looking up at the clock I read off the time. _9:30 not exactly early for most, but for me this is like getting up in the dark ages! Oh well I needed to get up now if I want to have a bath and check in with Gaara before they arrive. _

I was reffering to the patrol from The Village Hidden In The Leaf. I wasn't sure who was coming all I knew was that Gaara had told me to go back with them to Kohona and stay there for a bit to 'refresh our bonds with them' whatever that means. _Probably just to make sure they aren't falling apart and won't need to burrow any of our ninja to defend themselves anytime soon. _I laughed._ No maybe it's more, afterall everyone's gotten alot friendlier recently._

I turned the taps on full blast. _No point chosing hot or cold they're both warm from the desert heat. We're really lucky we had a good water supply from a river not too far away, otherwise we'd all be dead._

Leaving the bath to fill I wondered slowly back into my room and made the bed, making sure to tuck the gentle lavender sheets in neatly. Then I sidled over to my wardrobe and began to fling the clothes I would need into a bag. Once I'd done I grabbed my clothes for today and ran back into the bathroom just in time to stop the water overflowing.

_Ahhhhhhh heaven on earth.. A nice hot bath. _Leaning back into the bath I sighed happily. _I'm so lucky to have my own private bath. All I have to do now is relax untill it's time to go. _


	3. A Threat And Some Ramen

**POV Changes. Name Tells You Whose POV It Is Lol**

**Hinata**

I filed out of the Hokage's office after the others and while propping the door open with my shoulder, I bowed respectively to Lady Tsunade who was still sitting at her desk with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Thank you for letting me go on a mission, Lady Hokage" I spoke quietly, barely more than a whisper.

Tsunade looked up and smiled cheesily. "Of course, but don't go failing it now!"

"O-Oh we won't I promise!" I bowed once more before spinning on my heel and racing out to catch up with the others. I heard the door click silently shut. Even though it was such a small sound I couldn't help but hear the clear tone, _no squeaking! _I thought.

_What a weird thing to think! Why did I think about the squeaking of doors, I swear my brain turns to fluid whenever Naruto is withing a 10 meter radius!_

I came to the door that led outside and without thinking burst straight through it.

_Woahhh!! _I screamed inwardly as I almost hurtled into Kiba's back. Twisting quickly I narrowly avoided bowling my team mate over.

"Sorry Kiba-kun" I gasped before I felt something warm and wet run up my check. Akamaru, who had rejoined Kiba sat there wagging his tail happily. He was sat proudly at full height and was about as tall as me.

"Hello Akamaru!" I whispered scratching behing his ears as I turned my attention to the others. Naruto and Sakura were leaning cooly against the wall, one leg on the ground the other bent so it could be on the wall, arms folded. _Maybe they have some sort of team thing going on there _I thought. Then I turned to Kiba who was rubbing his shoulder, he looked as if he were itching for a good scrap.

_Oh please, please let me be of some use this mission. And don't let there be a serious battle, I don't want any blood to be shed. _I was looking at Naruto.

"I'll meet you in half an hour at the gates, where I can take you to your client on the boundary but no further as I'm needed by the Hokage after." Kakashi said calmly from the brim of his book. "Oh and Naruto, don't be late!"

"Hee" Naruto giggled and set off towards his house. Sakura nodded and leapt off in the same direction. I was about to follow when Kiba grabbed my wrist.

"Hey Hinata, I'll give you a lift over to your house if you want! Save some time!" Kiba smiled.

"Um, Kiba-kun, isnt your house in the opposite direction? I- I don't want to cause touble or.." _How can it be saving time if he has to make two trips?_

"No time for argument!" He grabbed my waist firmly but ever so gently and lifted my onto Akamaru's back.

_What's this thumping in my chest. Why am I so scared it's only Kiba-kun and Akamaru. Maybe it's because I've never ridden Akamaru before.._

He then swung himself on infront of me and leaned backwards smilling, "Hold on now"

_Oh God, what do I hold onto. I don't want to hurt Akamaru by gripping his fur and if I cling to Kiba he might get the wrong idea. Oh God, Oh God what do I do?_

I ended up with my hands gripping tightly onto Kiba's shoulders as we bouned through Kohona at breakneck speed.

_Did we just pass Naruto? _I thought. _Mistake. _At the very thought of Naruto I became shaky and one of my hands slipped of Kiba's shoulders. The one hand I had left held tightly to Kiba's arm, so tight my knuckled turned white.

_Damnit. _I thought _I've probably just cut off the circulation in his arm!_

If I had he didn't say anything about it. In fact he was almost kind about it. He made Akamaru slow down a bit and turned to look at me.

_I feel sick. I feel sick. I feel so so sick! _I thought despratley.

Kiba touched my shoulder as we stopped outside my house and laughed "Yeh, you have to get used to it a bit. But it's not long 'till you get the hang of it, then it's like second nature! Hey I can pick you up if you want. Say in 20 minuets?"

"Um- No Kiba-kun. That would mean you'd have to come all the way back here again before heading out. It just makes the trip longer" I muttered.

"Oh It's not a prob-"

"No Kiba. It's really ok. I'll see you at the gate in a little while!" I called back. _If I arrive with Kiba-kun and Naruto is already there then he might get the wrong idea!..._

**Temari**

I walked lazily though the village in the direction of Gaara. He said he'd meet me at a small ramen bar just outside the main food court.

_Odd place to have such a meeting. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to hear us..._

I turned into the main court, it was so busy. There were people running left, right and center. Every food bar was completley full. I sighed._ Or maybe he figured _it'd_ be like this at midday._

I slipped down a side alley and found myself in a relatively quiet street. There were one or two other bars here, a sushi one and one that looked like it sold all sorts. _Although it is quiet I suppose it must get busy at sometime,_ _for the shops to be able to stay open._

There sitting in a ramen bar was Gaara, you couldn't mistake such a figure. Big, red hair poking out was what mainly gave it away though. I laughed quietly to myself and slipped down onto the seat next to him.

"You had something you wanted to say?" I asked him.

"Order first, we've got plenty of time before they arrive" he answered curtly.

_Right. Hmm what is there, Small, Medium, Large Ramen. Ramen to go. Shef's special ramen. So alot of ramen. Figures!_

I ordered after Gaara and we waited for it to be served. Gaara was in a strangley good mood, however something did seem to be on his mind.

"So." I began

Gaara looked at me then said hushedly "When you go to The Village Hidden In The Leaf I wan't you to gather as much information as you can."

"On what?"

"On whether they are under a threat, whether something there will affect us. Anything, good or bad, that will tie our village to something, then when you come back report it all to me and I'll have to make a desicion." He spoke his tone only varying slightly.

"Ok. Do you have any suspicions then?"

"I've heard there's a large band of rogue ninjas roming around. Apprentley, they're out in force. It's only a matter of time untill one of them gets too big for his boots and tries to capture a village. This would cause trouble, expeciallt in this rare time of peace between the villages" Gaara growled.

"I see so you insisted we come to a deserted ramen bar-" I said sucking up some of the ramen. _Wow. I don't like ramen that much but this is amazing _"- So we wouldn't be overheard and cause a commotion in town!"

"That and I really like the ramen here!" Gaara stated


	4. A Worry And A Need

**POV Changes. Name Tells You Whose POV It Is Lol**

**Sakura**

I was the first to arrive at the gates, I was even before Kakashi. I looked left and right, and then to my watch. _I wasn't wrong, I'd been 23 minuets, not too long, not geekily quick. Oh well, just wait I suppose._

After a few minuets a white shape bounded into view, it was Akamaru, Kiba riding on his back. Thy skidded to a halt next to me and Kiba jumped off. _Well he certainly isn't going to run out energy quickly._

Kiba looked around a bit then said "Hinata's not here yet?"

"Not that I know of. I havn't been here long either though." I commented. "So a mission huh. When was the last time you went on one?"

Kiba looked up, he looked as if he'd been thinking. "Oh errm, me, Shino and Shikamaru went on a small mission to help a restaurant owner stop his restaurant being wrecked by a group of teens... It was pretty boring. You?" He asked half-heartidly

"Ages ago" I commented "I had to go with Naruto and Sai to rescue a lost cat. Again. I mean can't they give those trivial jobs to the genin?"

"Mmm" He agreed, not looking my way. I followed his gaze to where Naruto was appearing from around a corner.

_That's strange. Naruto's not the last person here. _I thought. _Oh well. There's a first for everything._

"Hey guys!" Naruto chuckled as he stopped. He lifted his arm up and rested it behind his head. "I beat Kakashi right?!"

"Wrong.." A voice appeared behind us.

Kakashi stood there, his nose still in his book and hand in pocket. "I've been here since Sakura got here.."

_Liar! Him and Naruto With Their Stupid Pride! _Naruto was now complaining while Kakshi laughed at him.

"Shall we go then?" Kakashi asked getting ready to set off, flipping hisbook neatly into his bag.

"Hold on Hinata's not here yet!" Kiba burst out loudly, suddenly sounding angry.

_He sounds angry... That's a given as Kakashi-sensei forgot about his team mate. But he sounds worried aswell._

"Oh.. Right I'm Sorry Kiba. We'll Wait A little longer for her then!" Kakashi exclaimed.. Mostly glad to get back to his book.

After about 10 minuets everyone looked worried, but Naruto just looked more angry. I shuffled a bit and my gaze drited across to Kiba. He was staring intently through the gates and into the village. "This Isn't right... Hinata's always here first!" Kiba sighed. Then his gaze brightened.

I followed his line of sight to see Hinata racing towards us as fast as she can. Her long purple hair was flying out behind her and her bangs were perfectly framing her face. She had a small rucksack strapped firmly across her shoulders and her usual purple jacket was unzipped halfway to reveal a beautifily fiting black shirt.

She stopped and gasped "I'm so sorry I was late..." She stood there for a moment regaining her breath, then looked up boldly. Kakashi looked at her and then nodded and we set off.

**Hinata**

I gasped painfully as I set after the others. I could barely breathe from running all the way here and there was a stabbing pain in my side from the stitch I had gained in the process. Leaping from branch to branch my breathing slowed down slightly and it left me to ponder the reason for me being late.

_I'm sorry father. But I had to go on this mission. It's a mission with Naruto. _I cried inwardly. Disobeying my father was not something I wanted to do, and not something a clever person would do. But I needed this mission.

Kiba slowed down slightly untill he matched my pace. He wasn't riding Akamaru anymore, instead he had left his friend to stay in front and had come back to me. He looked at me and asked "Why were you so late Hinata? Was your father being-"

"Oh no Kiba. I told you we sorted that out months ago, remember. You help me tell Kurenai-sensei." I corrected him, not wishing him to know the extent of my argument with my father.

"Then why-"

"Neji had come over to train and was talking to me, which stopped me from leaving so quickly. Then father asked me quickly to make some tea before I left. I was only there that early because Neji helped me." I stated and leapt quickly to the next branch. We were almost at out destination.


End file.
